The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to playback of multimedia data, and more particularly, to a method of adjusting playback of a multimedia content according to detection result of a user status and related apparatus thereof.
The conventional two-dimensional (2D) display is to present a single frame to both eyes of a user. Recently, with the development of science and technology, users are pursing stereoscopic and more real image displays rather than high quality images. Therefore, three-dimensional (3D) display is proposed to make user's left eye and right eye see different frames such that user's brain will regard the different frames seen from two eyes as a stereoscopic image. However, the user has to manually control the 2D/3D video playback setting to meet his/her preferred viewing preference. Similarly, regarding the audio playback, the user has to manually control the audio playback setting to meet his/her preferred listening preference. Thus, the user may desire to have improved viewing experience of the video content and/or improved listening experience of the audio content. An innovative playback scheme which can properly and automatically adjust the playback of a multimedia content, including a video content and/or an audio content, is needed.